Porridge
by mindset
Summary: Ga Eul is in for a huge surprise. SoEul.


**Porridge**

**Disclaimer:** I no own Boys Over Flowers and will never be...

**Pairing(s):** Chu Ga Eul x So Yi Jeong

**Author's Notes: **This plot bunny for SoEul had randomly took over my brain in the middle of a Grand Presentation for my course, such a very wrong timing indeed because I nearly flunked out for losing attention on the panelists. Haha. I was once again inspired by a fanmade video of SoEul in youtube entitled "**Love Is**", try searching for that one, you'll get hooked up just like me XP. Hurray for my second attempt in making a SoEul fanfic!

気の合う友人たち

Chu Ga Eul sighed for the umpteenth time that day as she plopped herself down on one of the porridge shop's chair. She's all alone as her best friend and co-worker Geum Jan Di is on another date with Gu Jun Pyo. Ga Eul took out her mobile phone hoping to find some message from a certain world renowned potter. Nothing. She sighed again.

She stared out of the window; she longed to be one of those crowds making her way to So Yi Jeong's warm awaiting arms. Oops, bad Ga Eul. The last thing she wanted to happen is to be included in Yi Jeong's growing gallery of women. But still she cannot deny the fact that she's enamored with the young potter genius who's coincidentally F4's Casanova.

The chimes on the door awakened Ga Eul from her So Yi Jeong containing daydream. She immediately accommodated the new comer; settled him on a seat near the window and offered him a cup of hot tea accompanied by the menu. As the customer was browsing the menu, Ga Eul took the time to study the man. He's an obese young man probably on his early twenties or late teens judging by the way he dressed himself. _He's quite charming, maybe if he loses weight he'd stood a chance in beating So Yi Jeong for the title of Mr. South Korea, come to think of it; they're somewhat similar but nah… Yi Jeong would die first before his Body Mass Index becomes abnormal. _Ga Eul smiled at the thought, Yi Jeong having a rival is like signing a contract for world peace same as Yi Jeong becoming overweight is like wishing for the apocalypse tomorrow.

The young man noticed her smile and asked, "do you find something amusing, miss?"

Embarrassed with her behavior, Ga Eul immediately bowed her head and answered, "Uhh.. I'm sorry, its just that you remind me of someone.."

The man smiled, "Is he special to you?"

Ga Eul's eyes widened in surprise.

She knows that smile by heart.

oooOooo

After serving the man's order, Ga Eul watched him from a distance. She can't be wrong, that man and Yi Jeong shares the same charming smile. She's already itching to ask the man if he belongs to the So clan or if he's even aware if he has a distant relative named So Yi Jeong, but that would make her appear stupid. Everyone knows So Yi Jeong as much as everyone knows the F4.

As Ga Eul systematically put away the used utensils, the man watched her intently, surveying her movements and smiling for no apparent reason. Ga Eul was starting to feel self-conscious by the way the stranger stared at her so she hurried her work, "Is there anything else that you need, Sir?"

That smile again. That annoying smile.

"Keep me company, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul did a double take, "How did you know my name?"

The man pointed at her name plate. "It says Chu Ga Eul." He pronounced each syllable with the same impeccable smile.

Ga Eul took the seat in front of the man with the annoying smile, "So what do you want to do?"

The unknown man stared intently at her. "Tell me something about yourself."

Ga Eul pouted. For some uncanny reason, she lost the power to say no even though Jan Di always reminds her never to talk to strangers. "I'm Chu Ga Eul and I'm…"

The man stopped her. "Let's drop the basics, I'm not a human slum book. How about… Do you like someone now?"

Ga Eul turned pink. _Why would he care? _"Yes."

The man grew interested. "So tell me anything about him."

"He likes clay."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Clay?"

Ga Eul nodded, "He likes to make beautiful things using clay."

The man smiled. "Aahh… He's a potter?"

Ga Eul eyed him warily, "How would you know if he's a potter? I wouldn't tell you, all you should know is that he molds clay."

The man laughed, raising both his hands in mock defeat. "Okay, okay… So why do you like him?"

Ga Eul doesn't know why she felt very comfortable talking with the man, well, minus the fact that he somehow reminds her of So Yi Jeong in some areas. She unconsciously placed her index finger on her chin, thinking, why does she like So Yi Jeong anyway?

However, the man find s Ga Eul's "in deep thinking" stance very cute. "Well?"

Ga Eul stammered. "W-well… He's sweet."

"That's it?"

Ga Eul folded her arms. "To be honest, I can't find the right words or terms to describe him or the reasons why I like him for that matter." She had this far away look as she continues. "All I know is that he's always there for me, may it be for the worst or the best timing. He always show me the Brightside of things, he never let me down, he never break his promises, he always seek out the best for me even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he taught me a lot of things may it be a lesson in life or in pot making or both… But most of all…"

She stared intently at the man.

"He makes me happy."

A sudden loud ringing brought them out of their reverie. The young man immediately fished out for his phone, his forehead creased.

He stood up. "Thank you for your time and for keeping me company, Miss Ga Eul, too bad I have to go. I enjoyed our little moment."

Ga Eul bowed her head. "It's nothing." Then she smiled at him. "Come visit again anytime soon. I love exchanging stories with you even though I'm the one who did most of the talking today."

The young man smiled. "For the record, Miss Ga Eul, I think the young potter likes you too and you make him happy as well." Then he winked at her before running to the door.

Leaving Chu Ga Eul in shock.

oooOooo

As Chu Ga Eul entered So Yi Jeong's orange sports car after closing the porridge shop, she didn't fail to notice the _thick mass of fluffy skin toned suit _at the back seat. She suspiciously looked at the man beside her starting the car's engine .

"Where have you been this afternoon, Sunbae?"

The young potter smiled cutely.

"I was eating _porridge_."

気の合う友人たち

**Author's End Notes: **I think I'm losing my touch already. I know you guys already knew from the very start that it was Yi Jeong in disguise. XP But still, Thank you very much for reading!

I know how hard it is to leave a review especially if you don't know what to say XD But I tell you, what makes fanfic writers like me happy is to see or at least to know what people think about their work. Haha. Even a simple smiley will make me happy!


End file.
